Obsidian Eyes
by dadelius
Summary: “The eve of destruction is here. All shall be down to one. The sleeping dragon can be the bearer of light or the bringer of shadows. He will be an anchor to the one who holds the power the Dark Lord knows not of, thus turning from all he knows or turni
1. Default Chapter

_Obsidian Eyes_

"_The eve of destruction is here. All shall be down to one. The sleeping dragon can be the bearer of light or the bringer of shadows. He will be an anchor to the one who holds the power the Dark Lord knows not of, thus turning from all he knows or turning to all he shall be..."_

Narcissa's day started out like any other. She went from one store to the next buy new clothes, furniture and anything else she desired. After all she was the wife of a prominent wizard. She had to keep appearances up. It was on a mere whim that she ventured into Madame Trencher's shop in Knockturn Alley. She normally did not hold with any form of divination. She had surprisingly received a bevy of knowledge from this supposed charlatan. If pained her to kill Madame Trencher's but she could ill afford others to hear this prophecy. She knew that she must act quickly before the ceremony took place. Getting home as quickly as possible she began to construct her plan and her hopeful deceit of Voldemort.

The cave was one of his favorite places to call together his minions. Having them all here, crowded into this cold dreary place, made him feel almost at peace. He inwardly laughed at his own insanity. Yes, tonight would be interesting for the Dark Lord. He received no greater pleasure than seeing his subjects squirm under his gaze.

"My Lord, I beg you for my son's life. I do not want him to take the mark yet. He still has an opportunity to enter into the Ministry. He could be of great value to you," the voice pleaded.

"Yes, I do see how that could be an advantage to my cause, however, you lie, my friend. Have you forgotten that you cannot lie to me? You merely seek a way to keep Draco from my grasp; however, I am not a cruel Lord. I shall offer you a chance to get your wish. Here is my proposition-- if you beat Bellatrix in a simple duel, than your son shall not receive the mark. Fail in this task and your life is forfeit."

The Death Eaters pushed and shoved one another to get a better vantage point of this rare occasion. They all watched silently as Narcissa looked pleading to Lucius for his counsel. With a small nod she pulled her wand and advanced towards her fierce sister. After bowing to Voldemort and then bowing to each other, it began.

Bellatrix was determined to put her sister through the pace, though little did she know that Narcissa had been prepared for this moment. With razor sharp precision she launched a reductor curse just in front of Bella, successfully knocking her to the ground. As Bella went flying to the ground Narcissa seized the opportunity to launch a series of _Praecido _curses that slashed into her sister's flesh.

"You stupid bitch, you will pay for that," Bella screamed has she regained her footing. "My baby sister has been preparing for this. What are you thinking? You know that I am the superior witch. After all I learned the arts from our master."

With a quick swish of her wand Narcissa was sent flying back into a wall. As she slumped to the ground she muttered a quick healing charm to stop the bleeding from her head. In that brief moment Bella had sent another curse hurtling towards her sister. Narcissa quickly disapparated, away reappearing behind Bella. As she landed, she fired off another spell, trying to bind Bella in leather cords.

"I will not be outdone by you this time. You might be more powerful but I am the more cunning. That is your problem you never employed any subtlety, and that dear sister will be you undoing," Narcissa said through clenched teeth.

"What is this, Narcissa? I am not Lucius and I do not care for your bedroom tricks," Bella shouted as she spun out of the way. Bella quickly sent another curse towards Narcissa that knocked the breath out of her. As she lie there panting, Bella advanced on her and shouted, "Crucio!" Narcissa was no stranger to the curse but she screamed out in agony. Bella laughed manically as she held the curse on her sister. She thrived on inducing that kind of pain in people. She even amused herself with the thought of driving her sister to the brink of insanity.

Somehow, Narcissa was able to summon the strength to send a _Fracta Ossis _curse at her sister. Her aim was off, but she managed to hit Bellatrix's left arm, shattering several bones. She seized her opportunity and summoned her sister's wand to her. Momentarily caught off guard, Bella began to advance on Narcissa, pulling her katana out. She made several slashing motions but Narcissa dodged her attempts. Ducking what would have been a fatal blow, Narcissa aimed her own Cruciatus curse at her sister. This was the first time that Bella looked truly afraid, realizing that as mother protecting her child, Narcissa was driven to the point of killing. As Narcissa stopped the curse, Bella knew what was coming next. She quickly jumped to her feet prepared to dive, as Narcissa issued the death curse. Bella had mere moments to make her decision. She dove to the right, just escaping death. Unprepared for the draining effect of the curse, Narcissa lost her balance. Bella took the opportunity to retrieve her wand. They both stopped to gaze up at Voldemort as he began clapping.

"Why this is most impressive. Narcissa, I never knew you had it in you," Voldemort hissed. Not listening further, Narcissa shouted "Petrificus Totalis!" Bella was rendered immobile on the ground. Unable to gather the strength to cast the killing curse again, she did the next best thing. Taking careful aim at the cavern wall above she cast a reductor curse on it, causing a mountain of rock to fall on her helpless sister. Bella was barely able to cast a Cushioning charm around herself. Badly hurt, she Disapparated from the debris and lay panting on the ground.

"What in the hell does it take to kill you?" Narcissa shouted.

"More than you have, sister," Bella spitted. "Barely just barely," she thought to herself bitterly.

"We shall see about that, you filthy bitch," Narcissa said coldly. "You have not tasted my full anger yet, this night."

For what seemed like ages they continued to duel with deadly intent. The crowds of Death Eaters were going crazy at the display the two sisters put on. It seemed that neither of them could gain a clear advantage over the other. Bella was shocked to see that her sister was such a fierce competitor. Narcissa was shocked to see that Bella was her equal. Narcissa had managed to slash at Bellatrix with such a quick succession of curses that the blood freely poured down her arms and legs. As Bellatrix wiped the blood from her eyes, she stopped to listen to her master.

"Enough of this, I want you to finish this now!" Voldemort commanded. Fearing his wrath she quickly gained the advantage in the duel. With one look at her master, Bella cast a levitation charm at her sister. Once she had her sister successfully incapacitated she cast the Cruciatus curse again. Narcissa shrieked in agony. She could feel herself slipping away. The pain became a dull numbness surrounding her. As she slammed into the ground, she knew it was over.

"Draco, I love you," she whispered as she prepared for the deathblow. With one final look at her husband she closed her eyes and prayed for the safety of her son. "Lucius we loved each other once; I hope you can remember those times."

"Avada Kedavra!" Bella shouted. At the same time, Lucius emerged from the crowd and shouted his own killing curse at Bellatrix. Bella quickly dropped to the ground spread eagle-like, avoiding the curse. As she looked up, she realized that her own curse missed the target. She looked from Narcissa to Lucius with a****vehement gaze. The Dark Lord slowly made his way through the crowd of Death Eaters towards Lucius. With a final look of disgust he pointed his wand at Lucius and said, "Avada Kedavra". Lucius fell to the floor dead without uttering a sound.

In all of the commotion no one noticed as Severus Snape made his way to Narcissa and activated his emergency Portkey.


	2. Chapter 2

_Obsidian Eyes_

_Chapter I_

Grimmauld Place was an anxious center of activity. Harry Potter had just left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the entire Order of the Phoenix was gathered there to celebrate Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's big day. As Harry thought back over the last couple of years, he couldn't help but be sullen at the thought of the end of his school days. Hermione had, of course, finished at the top of their year. She was fully expected to receive no less than thirteen NEWT's -- a record set by Lily Evans, Harry's mother.

Ron had made his own mark on the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. After declining the position of Quidditch captain, Harry had been able to convince McGonagall to choose Ron instead. Neither of them regretted the choice, as Ron led Gryffindor through two straight seasons of shutouts.

Harry, having barely made it to his finals after a run-in with a group of Death Eaters in the village of Hogsmeade, felt that he had made no real contribution to Hogwarts during his time there. The only thing that he had hoped to accomplish was garnering enough NEWT's so that he could go on to become an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. Harry certainly hadn't minded the training he had already received from the Aurors. Deep down he just wanted to get in the training academy on his own merit. Harry was now considered a Master Occulmens, so disciplined that even the likes of Dumbledore could not enter his mind. Harry knew that it would be down to his performance on his NEWT Potions exam. Just like with his OWL exam, Harry felt much more relaxed when the ominous presence of Professor Snape was not looming over his shoulder. Other than that, Harry felt no real sense of accomplishment.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? You have barely said a word the whole party," Hermione questioned.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking back over the last couple of years and I realized that I didn't do much to leave my mark on Hogwarts, that's all," Harry answered. "I know that I have done loads of stuff but that was in preparation for fighting Voldemort. It's like I lost the last two years of school. I hardly ever saw anyone except for Dumbledore, Remus, and others that I trained with. I guess I just wish that I had been able to do more with you and Ron is all."

"Of course you feel that way Harry; I understand being upset by that. I, for one, am proud of all of the skills that you learned. At least I know you will be safe in the coming months with all of the extra defensive and offensive magic you studied. Besides all of that, you left a definite mark on Hogwarts. You taught us all Defense Against the Dark Arts. You helped all of us to achieve O's on the OWL exam. You became the first student to leave as a Master Occulmens. You were the youngest seeker in a century. Might I also remind you that you were the only student to beat or draw all of the professors in duel in Advanced Defense classes. I would say that those are certainly achievements to be proud of," Hermione said beaming with pride. Harry looked much happier after he gave some thought to what Hermione had said. After a brief smile, Hermione lead Harry back to the party. Even though most of his achievements were a direct result of his impending fate, he still had accomplished those deeds.

"Harry, I must say congratulations on becoming such a fine young man," Tonks said with a wink. Harry muttered thanks as he blushed. "What wrong Potter, did I embarrass you or something? You should get used to it you know-- you are considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in the world."

_That is just what I need,_ Harry thought bitterly, _a bunch of hormonal girls chasing after me_. After his last incident in the dating field, he though it wise not to attempt such foolishness again. In the middle of sixth year, he and Lavender dated for a couple of months before she broke it off with him. She had felt ignored because his attention always seemed to wander back to the ever-present subject of his fate. His relationship with Pavarti fared better until they had made the decision to have sex. It had been awkward and very unsatisfying. They both agreed to end it before they ruined their friendship. There was one kiss that he shared late in his 7th year that he still remembered with perfect clarity. Looking back on it, Harry was sure there had to be some explanation for that kiss he just couldn't be arsed to think about it. Drifting amongst the partygoers, Harry mused over his life or lack thereof. It seemed that no matter what he did, he could not escape his fate. He was often wondered what his life would be like once Voldemort was destroyed. The only thing he knew for certain was that his life would be his own to lead.

Harry was pulled away from his thoughts as Neville approached. Harry still couldn't believe the drastic changes in his friend. Neville had really come into his own, magically speaking. After his trip to the Department of Mysteries, he really started taking an active role in his education. Neville had even managed to get Snape off his case, after Neville made sure to let Snape know that his grandmother was more than capable of having the School Governors look into his teaching practices. Remembering the shocked looked on his Potions Master's face made him grin. Seventh year proved very hard for Snape, Harry recalled. After Neville's rebellion of sorts, students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor all lodged formal complaints against their cruel teacher. Harry scored a personal victory against Snape after inheriting Grimmauld Place. He allowed the Order to meet there still, but staunchly refused to allow Snape in his home without Dumbledore being present.

"Harry, come give me a hug. I am so proud of you. Your parents would be, too," Molly said, pulling Harry into a motherly embrace. "You have grown into an extraordinary young man, Harry. I am happy to call you son."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I am happy to call you my mum," Harry said.

"So are Ron and Hermione still arguing?" she asked

"Not right now," Harry said. "Ron doesn't know that Hermione invited Victor, though."

"Oh dear, I see," came her reply. "Well I best be off to the kitchen to finish up the cake. Remember, this is your party, Harry. Have some fun," Mrs. Weasley said, turning to leave.

Just as Mrs. Weasley left, Harry saw that Ron had just figured out whom Hermione invited. Ron was standing in the doorway looking homicidal, seeing Hermione wrapped in the tall, dark arms of the Bulgarian seeker. Harry rushed to his friend's side to try and stem the violence before it began.

"What is the meaning of this, Harry? What in the bloody hell is _Vick_y doing here?" Ron questioned.

"It seems that he was invited here by Hermione," Harry replied coolly.

"It just isn't right, you know," Ron replied.

"Why is that Ron, because you never got the nerve up to ask her out? Did you think that she was just going to sit around and wait forever? Or maybe it was because she walked in on you and Susan snogging. If you ask me, you have no business complaining about Viktor being here," Harry said angrily. "You don't see her complaining that you invited Susan to _my_ house, now do you?" Just as Harry finished, he caught Ginny walking up to them.

"Harry, I must say this house is looking better than I could have ever dreamed. You are rather handy around the house," Ginny beamed.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said. "So where is Seamus at?"

"He was talking with Fred and George, last I saw," she replied

"You are the devil, leaving that poor bloke to suffer your brothers," Harry joked

"Well as it seems to be a requirement to date me, I figured I'll let him learn early," she said with amusement in her eyes. "So what's up with Ron? He seems to be in a foul mood."

"The same as always," Harry said. "Wanted to know why Victor was here."

"Well, I'll fix him," she said glaring in Ron's direction. Harry laughed to himself. No one crossed Ginny. She had her mother's temperament, coupled with the twins' deviousness. When she was mad, people tended to avoid her.

Harry drifted around, talking with the many other guests. He spoke to several of his school friends and found out what many of them were planning to do for the summer. It seemed that the general consensus was to wait around for the NEWT scores so they could find jobs.

Soon everyone found them selves crowed into the kitchen, preparing for the celebratory cake. Handing a knife to Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley asked him to do the honors. Just as Harry bit into his first bite of cake, there was a loud pop in the kitchen.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded. "I told you to never darken my home again Snape."

"I have come to seek the counsel of Headmaster Dumbledore," Snape replied evenly.

"I would suggest you seek his counsel later. I would hate to have to force you from my home, and you know that I can do it," Harry fumed.

"I would seriously doubt that, but this is neither the time nor the place, Potter," the potions master spat.

Harry drew his wand and faced down the Professor who had been a thorn in his side for the last seven years of his life. As he advanced on him, Snape drew his wand.

"Gentlemen, this is most uncalled for. Harry, if you would please lower your wand Severus and I shall adjourn to the drawing room," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry lowered his wand and watched them walk out. His friends looked at him with shock and astonishment. Many of them had been dying to do that for years. Harry was unsure why he lowered his wand. It had been a long time since he had just blindly done what Dumbledore instructed him to do.

"Harry, that was not very nice of you," Hermione scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want that Death Eater in my home, Hermione," Harry retorted. This seemed to draw a snigger from Ron.

"Everyone, let's get back to the party," Remus said trying to restore the peace.

"Great idea," Harry seconded.

The commotion had been nearly forgotten, until Dumbledore came back into the room. Harry gazed up at him. Without words, Harry knew that something serious had happened. The normal calm façade of the headmaster was visibly shaken. Harry was sure that the Order must have suffered a crucial blow. Following Dumbledore to the drawing room, he braced himself for the worse.

"Harry, it appears that I will have to leave you party," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Is everything okay, do you need my help?" Harry questioned.

"I may indeed need your assistance, Harry. It appears that Narcissa Malfoy is in critical condition and that Lucius is dead. Voldemort is trying to find Draco as well. He is no longer safe at his home. I believe that safest place for him would be here. This house is unplottable and has been reinforced with some of the strongest Charms imaginable. After all, you placed many of the charms."

"NO!" Harry shouted. "There is no way in hell that I will let you move him in. I might as well just send Voldemort an invitation!"

"I can assure you that Draco has not aligned himself with Voldemort. Severus had to give him a sedative potion to keep him from trying to go in search of Voldemort. He loves his mother dearly. The fact that she is near death has really struck a chord with him," the headmaster said.

"That still doesn't explain why he needs to be here. He wouldn't come here anyways. In case you failed to notice, we don't get along. He would leave at the first possible chance. Can't he stay at Hogwarts?" Harry almost pleaded. Dumbledore laughed to himself as he Ron and Hermione coming through the door.

"That would be rather impossible at this time. The castle is playing host to many foreign wizard government officials. It seems that with Fudge out of office, Madam Bones has finally been able to convince everyone to pull together to fight Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, this is the most insane thing I have ever heard," Hermione said, running into the room.

"Harry doesn't need that slimly little git here," Ron declared waving a set of extendable ears in his hands.

"Just as I told you headmaster, we will have to make other arrangements." Snape spat. "I knew Potter couldn't be counted on to do what is in the best interest of the Order. He reminds me of his godfather more and more everyday."

Dumbledore reached for his wand but was too late. Harry had already pulled his wand and sent Snape flying through a wall. Harry was at Snape's throat in an instant. Pressing his wand in Snape's neck Harry said, "If you ever mention Sirius again, I will not be accountable for my actions. Do I make myself clear, Snivellus?"

Hermione gently pulled Harry away and whispered something to him.

"Draco can come here for now, just get your pet Death Eater out of my house," Harry said leaving the room, followed by Ron and Hermione.


End file.
